Hoy no Hoy no por siempre
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Maldita la hora en la que aprendí a amarte, porque al parecer, no existe manual para aprender a olvidar, y mucho menos, uno que me indique como llegar a perdonarme. Y es que soy un desgraciado traidor. Porqué, diablos, yo nunca debí desearte. Siriusly xD


**_Hola a todos... Aquí estoy con otro oneshot para pasar el tiempo. Justamente siento que le debo parte de mi corazón a Sirius Black, por lo que quise hacerle este fic a él. Como te amo Sirius, y yo te buscaré y te traeré de regreso. Lo juro!! En fin, eso no importa mucho ahora. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión. Cuidense... Atte: Andrea._**

**_P.D: HP y todo su mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling, excepto Sirius, harry, Draco, James y Regulus (QUE SON MIOS!!) jajaaj xD_**

* * *

**Hoy no. Hoy no por siempre.**

* * *

Me senté en una banca. En una de esas pequeñas e incomodas bancas de color blanco inmaculado de los parques olvidados por la civilización. Esos pequeños parquecitos que tiñen de alegría las tardes de los niños y de nostalgia el alma de los jóvenes solitarios y de los ancianos, por los _Alguna Vez _de antaño.

No sabía bien que estaba haciendo allí, en realidad. Estaba simplemente, pasando el rato, pasando el momento. Nada más observando caer las gotas de lluvia; caer una a una, lentamente. El suave golpe de las gotas que tontamente o valientemente, no lo sé en realidad, se lanzan al vacío para chocar contra el suelo. Observando como uno a uno los minutos se iban, se desperdiciaban, y se revaloraban. Esos minutos que llenaban de soledad mi vida, esos mismos minutos que sepultaban mis pensamientos, dejándome con el mal sabor de la juventud perdida. Con la desazón, al saber que he pecado. He pecado al haberme enamorado.

Me llevé una mano a mis cabellos y moví el flequillo que caía sobre mis ojos. Estaba completamente empapado, pero no me importaba. Al fin y al cabo, siempre me ha encantado este clima. Me gusta sentir el frío de la lluvia contra mi piel y mi ropa. Sentir que la lluvia me abraza con su mano helado y gris. Y me gusta ver, valga la redundancia, como llueve sobre lo mojado. Mojado como yo mismo, o como mis pensamientos.

Levanté mi rostro y posé mis ojos en las nubes grises, que se reflejaban en el iris de mis ojos, ojos del mismo color y tonalidad. Sonreí al ver las nubes moverse con parsimonia y con lentitud, mientras cientos de gotas chocan con la piel de mi rostro y lo mojan un poco más. Siento como una traicionera y maldita, porque es infinitamente condenada y despreciable, lágrima sale de uno de mis ojos y se pierde entre la lluvia, se pierde entre el agua, se pierde entre lo mojado. Pero yo sé que existió, yo sé que surgió. Yo sé que apareció para recordarme el porqué ahora me encuentro perdido en una banca incomoda de un parque, bajo la lluvia de junio.

Lo peor de todo, es que he caído realmente bajo. Porque hoy es el día donde mi culpa más pesa, hoy es el día donde mi alma más se carcome. Simplemente porque hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y maldita sea la hora, en la que me dejé atrapar por tus garras, por tus cabellos y por tu figura. Porque para que mentir, si lo que más deseo el día de hoy es que te acuerdes de mí. Lo que más añoro es que vengas a mi lado y me llenes de besos y de promesas. Pero sé, con dolor y pesar, que eso no sucederá.

Maldita la hora, en que te vi con otros ojos. Con un par de ojos distintos, y a la vez iguales. Maldita la hora en la que aprendí a amarte, porque al parecer, no existe manual para aprender a olvidar, y mucho menos, uno que me indique como llegar a perdonarme. Y es que soy un desgraciado traidor. Porque te traicioné a ti, a mi y al mundo. Porqué, diablos, yo nunca debí desearte. Nunca debí comenzar a pensarte, nunca debí comenzar a soñarte. No debí empezar a amarte.

Pero ahora ya me sale natural. Ya me sale mecánicamente y sin darme cuenta, me encuentro perdido en pensamientos con nombre y apellido, en pensamientos con olor a viñedo y con mejillas sonrojadas y llenas de pecas. Porqué, maldita sea mi funesta suerte y mi condenado destino, tú nunca serás para mí. Porque tú eres de él, y él es tuyo. Ambos se tienen mutuamente y solo es cuestión de tiempo que sea así. Porque puedo verlo en sus ojos y en sus movimientos y porque me he cansado de escuchar tantas veces como despliegas tus encantos sin querer y como murmullos secundan el sonido de tus pasos.

Y es que eres peor que una droga, porque al menos a las drogas puedo ingerirlas y llenar mi organismo de ellas. Pero a ti, ni siquiera puedo rozarte. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme. Y sabes, tu olor a viñedo es embriagante. Porque es una invitación a tomarte, a beberte sutil y lentamente. A saborearte como un vino. Un fino y costoso vino. Y Dios sabe que tan desesperado estoy por probarlo, por probarte. Y aunque tengo el dinero para comprar cientos de cajas de vino y de cumplir cada uno de tus sueños aunque me cueste mi alma, porque mi libertad esta atada a tus pies y a tus ojos, no puedo. No puedo hacerlo, porque tú no me perteneces, y no puedo reclamarte como mía. Tú nunca fuiste, ni serás mía. Aunque esto me pese en el alma.

Me paso nuevamente la mano por mis cabellos, espantando y moviendo los que se pegaron a mi frente y cubrieron mis ojos. Estos ojos condenados por la herencia. Estos ojos irremediablemente idénticos a mis predecesores. Estos ojos que al parecer marcan mi funesto destino. Estos ojos que son capaces de atrapar a cualquiera, pero se niegan a escapar de los tuyos. Estos ojos que piden a gritos encontrarse y sumergirse en los pozos profundos que son los tuyos.

Me paso la mano por el rostro y siento correr otra lágrima. Otra más que nace y comparte conmigo este instante de soledad y fría realidad. Bienvenida compañera y adelante a este tren sin rumbo que es mi vida. Bienvenida a esta tarde de junio, donde tú y yo nos quedaremos bajo la lluvia a expiar pecados. Sigo sentado en esta banca, y me acomodo un poco, simplemente para estar más tiempo sin que mi cuerpo se entumezca. Siento las miradas de las personas al pasar y más de una me mira con algo más que curiosidad. Sonrío algo arrogante, algo seductor. Al fin y al cabo, es mi sonrisa cómplice, mi sonrisa compañera. Mi sonrisa mentirosa, ya que me ayuda a aparentar que todo esta bien. Que todo esta normal, aunque en realidad, el mundo se me esta viniendo abajo.

Mejillas sonrojadas bajo un paraguas, y una coqueta sonrisa me regresan. Niego mentalmente, ahora no. Hoy no estoy con ánimos de engañarme un poco más, con el sabor de otros labios y con la textura de otra piel. Hoy no estoy para soñar con la calidez de tu cuerpo, mientras es otro el que me abraza y se aferra al mío. Hoy no, hoy no por siempre. Simplemente hago un movimiento educado con la cabeza y la dejo partir, sin detenerla ni preguntarle su nombre, aunque sus ojos griten por un llamado. Me griten en silencio por detenerla.

La dejo ir, porque no quiero partirle el corazón. No hoy. No quiero sentirme más culpable de lo que ya soy y me siento. No quiero mancillar sus ilusiones con palabras vacías, con un corazón hueco y con una máscara. Porque no deseo dañarla. Hoy no. Hoy no, por siempre.

Otra mirada, otro par de ojos y otra sonrisa que quiere ser coqueta. Y realmente lo es. Pero esta vez es más dolorosa la sensación. Otros ojos, esta vez idénticos a los tuyos, me ven y siento que me podría perder y dejar confundir fácilmente para llenar su boca con la mía. Podría intentar robarle el aire a sus pulmones con desespero y pasión, para intentar llenar a los míos con algo de ese aire. Para intentar encontrar el sabor a vino, que muy seguramente tienen tus labios, en estos que están frente a mí.

Maldigo nuevamente en un murmullo. Como desearía poder hacerlo. Es más, siento como me provoca a ello. Pero no puedo, no debo. No puedo pagar con ella las lágrimas derramadas y silenciadas. No puedo pagar con ella el sinsabor de mi boca y la sangre que corre por mis venas. Sangre caliente y burbujeante, que se enfría y luego hierve al verte.

Me saluda, y le devuelvo el saludo. Intenta que le meta conversación, pero mis principios no me dejan. Mi corazón no me deja. Hoy no. Hoy no, por siempre. La veo suspirar desganada y la veo irse, lejos de mí, lejos de este dolor. Decepcionada y hasta humillada. Nunca quise humillarla, sinceramente nunca lo deseé. Pero es lo mejor. Más adelante me lo agradecerás, o tal vez nunca lo hagas. Pero sabré que fue lo correcto. No podría con la carga de romper tus sueños y la inocencia de tu mirada. Yo ya estoy podrido por dentro, yo ya soy un pecador. Y no quiero arrastrar a nadie más conmigo. No quiero condenar a nadie por mi culpa y mis propias cargas y pecados. Suficiente es con sentir que podría lastimarte, al intentar reclamarte como mía. Cuando en realidad perteneces a otro. Cuando en realidad perteneces a él. A mi amigo. A mi hermano.

Otra lágrima que surca mi mejilla. Se esta haciendo costumbre esto de dejar escapar las lágrimas. Pero bueno, un día al año no hace daño. Otros minutos han pasado, minutos que lentamente se han convertidos en horas mientras yo permanezco bajo esta lluvia. Mientras me desprendo y me doblego. Mientras me lastimo y me purifico lentamente. Aunque hacen falta muchas lluvias, para que yo logre limpiar mi alma de pecados y de culpa. Antes de que yo pueda mirarte sin remordimiento y sin temor. Antes de que yo pueda mirarte con el alma transparente y abierta. Porque ahora, podrías encontrarte con algo que movería tus cimientos y lastimaría tu corazón.

Podrías encontrarte con la razón de mi condena. Podrías dar con mi amor por ti. El mayor de mis pecados, y del que se derivan los demás. Porque soy un maldito cabrón que ha jugado con todos y conmigo mismo sin mirar sentimientos ni dolor. Sin pensar en lágrimas y en sufrimiento. Solamente intentando olvidarte en los labios de otra, en las manos de otra. En el calor de otra. Pero no hoy. Hoy no jugaré con nadie. Te lo prometí en silencio y a mi mismo. Hoy no. Hoy no, por siempre.


End file.
